thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteelWolf/Total Drama Big Brother Episode One Part Two
Deena: *sits by Demika* Whichever of us get evicted, let's make a promise. Demika: What do ya mean! Deena: If one of us wins HoH later on, we nominate..Xander. Demika: Ooh girl, it's evil, revengeful, I'm in. Deena: Awesome, good luck. Demika: Yeah you too. Demika: Confessional: Haha no, she doesn't deserve good luck! I'm not being evicted and that's final! Deena: I'm just hoping we go against weak players in the Veto Comp. (Meanwhile) Xander: They must be pissed at me.. Hayley: Don't worry about it, if they target you, I got your back :) Xander: Thanks. Hayley: Yeah, as if anyone will evict you, if I can place my bets on a competition dominator, you. Xander: Wow, that means a lot, thanks. (Meanwhile) Aaliyah: *closes door as Megan, Stephanie, and Blanca walks in* Hi guys. Blanca: HAI. Aaliyah: You know, we're not like all the other girls, we have unique personalities, we are sort of oddballs so wouldn't it be best if the four of us stick together? Megan: You make great points. Aaliyah: So are you guys in? Stephanie: Is Batman Robin's buddy? Aaliyah: Yes. Stephanie: Then my answer is yes. Megan: Me too. Aaliyah: Blanca? Blanca: Sure! Megan: What should be our alliance name? Aaliayah: The Unique Gals? Stephanie: I love it! Xander: Time to pick players for the Veto Competition! (Everyone runs to the living room) Xander: We will be choosing players for the Power of Veto Competition, I, the HoH will compete and so will the nominees Demika and Deena. Each of us will randomly select a name, and that person will compete. As Head of Household I'll go first. *picks a name* LaMora. Demika: *picks a name* Brent. Deena: *picks a name* Stephanie. Xande: Me, Stephanie, LaMora, Deena, Demika, and Brent will compete. (Later) LaMora: I think I'm gonna do well. Benny: You'll do fine, anyways. Are you gonna use the veto if you win? LaMora: I really down know. I might.. Benny: Your choice. (Meanwhile) Dean: So Andres, where you from? Andres: Grew up in Mexico, but I moved to Florida when I was about ten. Dean: Cool. Andres: So glad we're not nominated. Dean: Yeah, so what's on your mind, game-wise? Andres: I'm just trying to lay low. Dean: Yeah, same. (Later) Blaineley: It is time for the Power of Veto competition! Please head out. LaMora, Xander, Demika, Brent, Deena, Stephanie, you must use puzzle pieces to build a long ladder going up. First person to reach the top and press their buzzer wins Power of Veto, ready...set...go! Deena: Hm.. *adds a few pieces on* Stephanie: *look up and gulps* This will be a high ladder, could even Spider-mans webs go that high? Demika: I ain't care, *puts on random pieces here and there* Megan: *sitting with other Houseguests not competing* You can do it Steph! Brent: *puts on pieces and slowly climbs up, along with Xander, Demika, and LaMora* Brent: *scrambling through pile of pieces* Where are you... Deena: *adds on a couple pieces and slowly starts to climb up* Stephanie: *puts on first few pieces* Brent: *still looking* LaMora: *grabs a couple pieces* Yes, in the lead! Demika: *catches up to LaMora* Brent: *finally puts on pieces but is behind* Xander: *adds on pieces* Deena: *puts a few more pieces* Demika: *slowly gets ahead of LaMora* Demika: *climbs to top, runs towards buzzer, and presses* Yes!! Demika: Confessional: Xander, you messed with the wrong sister! (Inside) Willis and Entran: *walks up to Xander* Willis: You know, it'd be best if the three of us got each other's backs. Entran: *nods* Xander: Well, would you stay loyal to me to the end? Entran: Yes. Willis: Absoutely. Xander: Well..uh.,.fine. So, Demika will obviously use Veto on herself, who's the replacement nominee? Willis: Honestly..put up Dean, I'm scared of him, I just KNOW he has some plan, he's as smart as heck! Entran: Yeah but physically he shouldn't be a problem, how about..Brent? Willis: Brent? He's chill. Entran: That's the point, he's a physical threat and almost everyone loves him. Xander: Well, I'll eventually decide between the two. (Power of Veto Ceremony) (Everyone is seen sitting on a couch) Demika: I have decided to use the Power of Veto, on myself. Xander: As the HoH, I must put up a replacement nominee, Brent, sorry man. Brent: Alright it's fine. Andres: Crap.. Xander: This meeting is over. (Later) Aaliyah: We all have to stay on the same page when it comes to voting.. Megan: Brent is a pretty big physicial threat. Stephanie: Don't go for the physical ones, the real threats are the talkers and Deena is one of them. Blanca: Tell me about it. Megan: Aaliyah, what's your thoughts. Aaliyah: I agree with Steph, Deena has to go... Megan: Deena it is! Blanca: Go alliance! (Meanwhile) Deena: *on beach chairs talking with Hayley and LaMora* Deena: Are you guys voting me off? Hayley: I honestly have no idea.. LaMora: Same.. Deena: Well, please vote off Brent if you wanna win individual immunities. Hayley: Confessional: I don't care what she says, that diva had gotta go, bye! (Meanwhile) Entran: So, uh, Deena or Brent? Xander: Easy, Brent. Willis: Nah, Deena is really strategic and dangerous. Xander: But Brent can easily win HoH Willis: Dude, the HoH can't even vote. Xander: Fine, vote Deena, whatever. (Dean walks in) Dean: Who should I vote? Willis: Whoever you want dude. Dean: Confessional: Usually, when people don't give you a proper answer, their true answer is the one you don't wanna hear, so by the looks of it, those three have a secret alliance.O (Later) Dean: *walks up to Benny, Demika, and Andres* Hello. Andres: Hey. Demika: Watcha want? Dean: I'm pretty positive Willis, Entran, and Xander have a secret alliance of three. Demika: This is my business, how? Dean: Before I walked through the door, I heard Xander saying vote Deena, so let's vote against the alliance, eliminating Brent. Benny: Hm..good idea... (Eviction Ceremony) Blaineley: Welcome to the Eviction Ceremony, the first of the season, in just moments, you with either vote off Brent or Deena, you will both give pleads to stay in, Brent, you're up. Brent: Well guys, I'm not willing to backstab anyone here, I'm trying to be friends with everyone and stuff, if you want a dangerous person out, try the person sitting next to me. Deena: Okay, I'm gonna ask you guys a question. Do you want someone who's actually playing the game like me eliminated over the guy who doesn't seem to care? Eliminate the floater! Blaineley: It's time to vote, Entran, you're first. (Entran walks in room) Blaineley: Entran's alliance plan is to vote off Deena, will he stay loyal? Entran: Confessional: I sadly, choose to evict..Deena. Blaineley: Willis is also a member, he came up with the plan to eliminate Deena. Willis: Confessional: I vote to evict...Deena. Blaineley: Demika was told to vote Brent, but she was shown to be annoyed with Deena early on. Demika: Confessional: I happily am voting for Brent. Blaineley: Benny was also told to vote off Brent. Benny: Confessional: I vote off...Brent. Blaineley: Dean campaigned to eliminate Brent, will it work? Dean: Confessional: I am voting...Brent. Blaineley: It's three Brent, two Deena. Aaliyah is a loyal leader to her alliance, will she stay loyal for the vote? Aaliyah: Confessional: I vote...uh, Deena. Blaineley: Troy has laid extremely low this week, so his vote is a mystery. Troy: Confessional: I vote to evict Brent. Blaineley: Andres was told to vote Brent, but, he was shown to be really close to him, will friendship save Brent? Andres: Confessional: I vote to evict..*sigh* Deena. Blaineley: It is currently 4-4. Hayley stated her main target is Deena. Hayley: Confessional: I'm voting Deena. Blaineley: Megan is a loyal alliance member, will she stick with them? Megan: Confessional: I'm voting...Deena. Blaineley: LaMora is also laying low, who sill she vote? LaMora: Confessional: I vote to evict Deena. Blaineley: It's official, with seven votes, Deena will be leaving, let's just see what the last two have to say. Blanca is also a loyal member, will she vote with them? Blanca: Confessional: I vote for, Deena. Blaineley: And lastly, Stephanie, Stephanie was the one who suggested to vote Deena in the first place, will she turn on her plan? Stephanie: Confessional: I am voting..Deena, sorry! Blaineley: *to everyone* The votes are in..in a 9-4 vote, Deena, you have been evicted from the Big Brother House. Deena: *grabs bag as people try to hug her goodbye, but she walks out door* Category:Blog posts